Confidence
by You are right . . . NOT
Summary: My take on what Jaune did after overhearing Weiss ask Neptune out. A bit short but subject to additions if I feel they are needed. Love it? Hate it? drop a review!
1. Chapter 1

**READ THE BOTTOM PLEASE**

* * *

><p>Jaune was ready.<p>

He took a deep breath as he readied to turn the corner, flower in hand.

He was done with being over confident and macho, and was going to say what was on his mind.

No macho.

No false bravado.

Just him.

Just Jaune.

A goofball who was the village idiot.

Who was a softie and a coward, with a smile and heart that his mother had told him was his strongest attributes.

Who just wanted to say what he thought without the date offers, and the ability to be on his side, the stupid 'I am awesome and the honor is yours' attitude.

The truth.

Just to say, 'Weiss, I know I haven't been well... I've been more than an idiot, hell I was borderline retarded, but if you can just give me on chance...Just one... well, I was hoping you could do me the honor of allowing me to be your date to the dance. I know I really don't deserve it, but even so I just want to say... You're beautiful. Talented. And like a star that blazes like a supernova. Just... Fantastic. I don't want to act like I am better than you, because clearly, we both know that isn't true, heck, it probably never be true. I understand if you refuse... but I also want to say sorry. For acting like a jerk. For bothering you. and everything.'

"Neptune!"

Jaune jerked up and hid behind the wall, heart pounding in sudden anxiety.

'Great,' he groaned mentally, 'I can't do this with someone else around!'

"Oh. Hey. What's up?" Neptune said.

"I know this is a little unorthodox..."

Jaune drew back, his confident smile dimming.

"... but I wanted to ask you something... would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" Weiss managed to say, looking down and scuffing her shoes on the floor.

Jaune watched as a beautiful pink flush splashed across Weiss' face, and Neptune having a small blush as he rubbed the back of his head, grinning widely.

Jaune smile grew faint before completely evaporating.

He moved away and stared forlornly at the flower he had brought, letting it slip from his hand and onto the ground with as he silently walked away.

He felt strange, although he had a hole punched through him.

He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and decided he wanted to go to a walk, or else the hollow feeling he had acquired might fill up with something weird.

'What does he have that I don't?' Jaune thought, 'What do I need to do to be like him?'

"No... that's not it. What did he do that I didn't?" Jaune murmured softly.

His heartbeat pounded a steady rhythm to accompany the sound of his footsteps as he followed the wind. Like a comforting hand it seemed to press the cold reality into his head along with the chilly night air.

Jaune didn't need to be anyone else.

He had just needed to be him.

That's what everyone had been telling him.

That was what Neptune had been.

Neptune.

He didn't act suave or confident.

HE JUST WAS SUAVE AND CONFIDENT, KNOWING WHO HE WAS AND BEING OKAY WITH THAT.

That's just who he was, it was his mannerisms, and that's why Weiss had responded to him so well.

That was the most ironic thing, he thought that maybe if he faked it, he would make it, when in truth, all he need to do was be himself.

And that revelation led to another starburst of clarity.

Dad had told him confidence.

Jaune had misunderstood.

Not be confident in your actions and act like a big shot.

But be confident in who you are, faults, likes, dislikes, attitude.

Be confident in yourself.

Be confident in that if you are fine with who you are, people will be comfortable with you are and accept you for exactly that reason. Jaune took a deep breath and the chilling air chilled his throat as it swirled down into his lungs. He looked up and saw his great-grandfather, Crocea Mors in hand, looking all the part of a unbeatable warrior that was Jaune's goal. Which he had always thought he was just never going to be.

Jaune's vision blurred with tears.

Frustrated.

Sorrow.

Rejection.

Hurt.

Pain.

Jaune pressed the sleeve of his hoodie into his face, reviewing all the actions he had been doing so far.

He surprised himself as he looked at it objectively.

He began to chuckle.

Snicker.

Chortle.

Laugh.

His laughter, tinged and broken by the sound of his sobs racked his body. He doubled over gripping his aching sides as he gasped through his pain and humor. Tear of mirth and tears of pain flowed down his cheeks in equal measure.

Monty Oum, what exactly was he doing these past weeks?!

He was acting like an idiot!

No wonder everyone thought he was a dork.

He flops back and instead of landing on the cold ground he finds himself sitting on the statue.

And Jaune realizes something as the laughter and sobs finally end.

He isn't sad anymore.

He feels clean.

Like his soul just went through spring cleaning.

And his laughter is more genuine and he feels a weight being lifted.

He smiles through his tears and closes his eyes, letting the cold wind prick his face and cool him down.

He wanted to stay here and enjoy the night air for just a bit longer.

He would apologize to Wiess later.

He wouldn't ask for a date, or even a single dance.

He would be the one thing that he knew to be above all else.

Jaune Arc.

A friend.

A goofball.

And a adorkable idiot to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah a bit shorter than I like but I think this is what might have gone down after Jaune last scene in the latest episode. Hopefully, Jaune realizes what was dragging him down and can be someone worth respecting. Anyway I may continue this to Pyrrha's POV if people want. Drop a review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**-Y.A.R.N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have not gotten any sleep because I was writing this please be a bit forgiving if you see any mistakes. I am so tired, but this damn thing would leave my head alone. Not to mention I think it is terrible.**

**But whatever.**

**I tried warm milk, ceareal, orange juice, nachos, everything! Even warm toast!**

**I have school now... *sob sob***

* * *

><p>Pyrrha watched with a pained feeling squeezing her chest as Jaune half-jogged, half-walked out of the room, a confident smile on his face, and a determined glint sparking his eyes. It's the same glint she saw in his eyes as he fought the Ursa. The same gleam she sees whenever he is making a plan. The same sparks she sees and basks in whenever she notices it. Jaune has so much heart, and now he He knows exactly what to do.<p>

He'll definitely get it right this time.

And the thought of him getting it right and making Weiss fall for him made Pyrrha ache in pain.

As he turned the corner and moves out of sight, she can feel Ren and Nora's eyes watching her. Her compassionate and kind smile slid off her face like water on umbrella.

Pyrrha felt tried and exhausted, wanting to curl up and fall asleep so that she doesn't have to think.

Jaune even thanked Ren for the talk rather than her for the advice.

Her chest felt like it was burning and she needed some silence, some space where she can just shove all the pain into the back of her head and ignore it for time.

'This is for the best. Jaune should be genuine it'll help him.' She thought.

She trudged over to the desk, resting her hand upon the chair, hearing Nora's, "Practice what you preach."

That really hurts.

The compassion, the fact that Nora knows Pyrrhais encouraging something that she herself knows she personally doesn't want.

Pyrrha knew that her teammates don't pity her. But they know she is trying to help Jaune gain Weiss' love, when in reality, Pyrrha wanted to be in Weiss' position. That as she helps her blond leader,she is shutting herself down. Everyone else could tell. Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, and Weiss (of all people). Hell, even Ruby had even mentioned that Pyrrha might be interested in Jaune.

A fifteen year old girl could see her affection for the blonde knight, why the nine circles of hell could the blonde knight be so damn blind?!

'This is for the best. It really is.' Pyrrha thought, squeezing her eyes shut, 'Jaune wants Weiss and I should be doing everything to help him, like a friend.'

She feels hollow and weak, carrying no conviction.

'What about you?' the more traitorous part of her mind whispered, 'Is this the best for you?'

'You wan't him to look at you.'

'You don't want to be only his friend.'

'To talk about you the way he talks about Weiss.'

That particular thought made her wince. The smile on his face as he described her, eyes gleaming as he was probably imagining her. Pyrrha had waited next to the doorway as he described her. It particularly hurt when he said he was head over heels for her. Pyrrha sighed before collapsing in the chair head resting over her arms. She barely restrained the urge that suddenly rushed through, making her want to throw something. She wondered exactly why Jaune wouldn't consider her to be someone he could be with.

'Am I not attractive?' she thought, 'Is Jaune intimidated by me, how good I am in fighting, by all my championships and victories?'

It was probably what stopped anyone else from asking her to the dance. She as the best of her class, facing foe after foe, challenge after challenge and overcoming it all and standing victorious. Yet when it came down to matters of affection and love, she couldn't bring herself to say word. Jaune had expressed so much disbelief when she had mentioned she hadn't been asked at all to the dance. He had said she was beautiful and amazing in every way but words.

When all she wanted to hear him say was she was beautiful.

That wasn't it, and Pyrrha knew it, Jaune wasn't exactly intimidated by her after everything. Jaune had shucked his pride in the end and was working with her to try to better himself. Pyrrha knew of other people who were older and stronger who couldn't do something like that, yet he had because he trusted her. With each sparring session he got better and better, and everyday she could see bits and pieces of the great and wonderful man he would become. She had seen his potential all the way back in the emerald forest!

She had unlocked his aura!

She had felt the doubt the fear, but the sheer amount of density and quantity behind that doubt had almost knocked her back. Beneath that layer of plain and uncoordinated Jaune, she saw a heart that glowed with strength, and a determination to protect those who needed it that almost blinded her. She saw that underneath all the rough stone covering it, a diamond was waiting to see the light of day.

She would uncover that diamond and polish it to a bright shine.

And Jaune trusted her without a shadow of doubt.

So why?

Why, when he had trusted so much to her - his training, his secret, his entire future - could he not see how much it pained her to see him chase after someone who thought he wasn't worth the dirt of her shoes?!

'So why don't you tell him?'

'He obviously owes you so much, would he be unresponsive?'

'Maybe you don't want him or care for him on that level?'

'He is a nuisance, isn't he.' her traitorous voice whispered snidely.

Pyrrha nearly snarled the word "No."

She said that out loud.

Ren blinked "Excuse me?"

Pyrrha flushed, "Oh! Um... It's nothing just thinking." she hurriedly replied.

Ren stared at her for a second before heaving a sad sigh and turning back to polishing his stormflowers.

Pyrrha head fell back on her crossed arms.

'Jaune Arc,' she moaned in her head, 'What do you want from me?'

'Please, Jaune.'

'Please.'

'Understand my feelings, see how much I care.'

'Tell me, I love you.'

* * *

><p><strong>You have another idea for this? Please drop a review!<strong>


End file.
